xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal Bei Fong
She is the Ganddaughter of Toph Bei Fong. She is a Airbender. She is currently the girlfriend of Bolin. History Opal was reading when her mother came up to her and introduced her to Korra and her friends. Upon noticing the group, Opal excitedly greeted theAvatar, uttering her disbelief upon her being there and stating that Korra was amazing. When Bolin complimented her name, she shyly blushed and after he introduced himself, she reintroduced herself, causing her blush to intensify. Opal was slightly shocked when Lin announced briskly that they would take her back to their airship now that they had found her. When Suyin introduced Lin as Opal's aunt, Opal was eager to meet her, stating that her mother had told her many stories about Lin. She was taken aback, however, when the Chief of Police showed no interested in making her acquaintance, but rather wanted to leave as soon as possible. When Korra revealed that they had originally planned to bring Opal to the Northern Air Temple where she would train with Tenzin and the other airbenders, Opal was delighted at the prospect, though her mother brushed it off and suggested that Korra trained her at Zaofu. Just before dinner, Opal admitted to Korra that she was not good at airbending, though Korra tried to set her at ease by revealing that she was a first time teacher, so they were both novices. Opal was subsequently shown the basics and invited to run through the routine with Korra. The two slowly walked around in a circle and made eased swirls of air around each other. Opal was complimented by Korra, being referred to as a natural, for which she thanked her instructor. At dinner, Opal sat next to her aunt and Bolin and when the latter expressed his enjoyment of their meal, she readily agreed, proclaiming she had never had a bad meal in her life, only to be told by the earthbender of Mako and his street life and their encounters with disgusting food. Opal apologized for her lack of awareness, though Bolin assured her it was all in the past. As he relayed all his adventures and accomplishments, Opal was impressed by his life, calling it exciting. After dinner, Opal was practicing some airbending katas when she was approached by Bolin. As he talked to her in a flirtatious manner, she asked him why he was acting strangely. Receiving the same question as a response, Opal said she did not like how he was talking to her and began to walk away. Her retreat was quickly halted when Bolin jumped in front of her apologized, saying he got self-conscious when he knew a girl liked him and ended up acting stupid. Opal wondered where he got the idea that she liked him, but soon revealed that she was joking. She told Bolin to stop trying so much and just be himself. The two gazed each other deeply in the eyes, though Opal quickly put some distance between her and Bolin when Korra cleared her throat to reveal her presence. When asked for assistance, Opal left with the Avatar. Opal and Korra made their way over to Lin's quarters. When Lin gruffly allowed them to enter, Opal apologized to her aunt, acknowledging that the visit would be hard on her. She admitted that she had been excited to meet Lin due to the stories she had been told by her mother and grandmother, Toph, and was thus saddened when Lin did not want to get to know her. She continued by saying that her family could be "crazy and overwhelming" at times, but it would mean a lot to her if her aunt would be a part of it. Opal was shocked when Lin's only reaction was to coldly tell her to get out. She apologized, asking if she had said something wrong. After Lin snapped at her to get out a second time, she ran out of the room in tears. The next morning, Suyin offered Korra lessons in metalbending, prompting Opal to suggest to Bolin that he should join them, though he declined, stating he was more of an "earth guy". She later found him in the yard where Suyin kept hermeteorites, though she frightened him upon greeting him. Inquiring what he was doing, she received an evasive answer which she labeled as him being weird again, upon which he told her the truth, namely that he had been trying in vain to metalbend. When he implored her not to tell anyone, deeming his failure an embarrassment because Toph was his hero, Opal advised him to go train with her mother, since she had learned directly from Toph. As she told him to stop being afraid, he threw her own words back at her, saying that she had been too afraid to leave to train at the Northern Air Temple as she desired to do. She acknowledged the truth in his words, as she did not want to leave her family and disappoint her mother. When Bolin draped his arm around her shoulder, she labeled their conversation as nice and hugged him back. Screenshots 72.png 102.PNG 110.PNG 105.PNG 101opal.PNG 29 (1)-1499184238.PNG 26-1499184160.PNG 23-1499184079.PNG 4-1499183260.PNG 39opal.PNG 85 (5).PNG 83 (5)-1.PNG 80 (6)-0.PNG 91 (2)-2.PNG 90 (3)-0.PNG 87 (5)-1.PNG AVATARmad (10).PNG AVATARmad (7).PNG AVATARmad (3).PNG Category:Avatar Universe Category:Metahumans Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Army of Light Category:Stealth Force Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Air Nomads Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Bender Category:Teenagers Category:Bei Fong Family Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Female Category:Body Alteration Category:Daughter Category:Students Category:Descendants Category:Squib Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Aerokinesis Category:Heterosexuality